


If You Can't Beat Them

by Spread_your_wings02



Series: Save Me [9]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Gen, Name-Calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spread_your_wings02/pseuds/Spread_your_wings02
Summary: Someone says horrible stuff about Roger, but Brian is there to stick up for him





	If You Can't Beat Them

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by viquesupertrash

They were at a gig at a pub, just on the outskirts of London. It was a smaller venue than they were used to, now that they were climbing the charts, but it was nice to have a smaller crowd. It made them feel like they could connect with them better. They finished their last song before they made their way to the front of the stage, taking a bow together. As usual, they left the stage before getting dressed and venturing back into the pub for a drink.  
They found a table and sat down, still feeling the high from performing.  
”First rounds on me,” Roger announced before practically skipping to the bar.  
Brian watched Roger at the bar before turning to Freddie and John. They chatted for a while, until John interrupted their conversation.  
“Where’s Roger?”  
All eyes darted to where he was last seen at the bar. Only he wasn’t there. If he went with a girl, he would normally tell them, so it was unlike Roger to just disappear. They all scrambled from their seats, looking around aimlessly.  
“I’ll go check outside. He might have gone out for a smoke,” Freddie announced.  
“I’ll go check the bathroom then as well,” Brian said, after nodding at Freddie’s comment.  
“I’ll stay at the table then, just in case he comes back,” John said.  
They all nodded and split ways. 

\----------------------------------------------  
Brian pushed through the crowd to the bathroom, swallowing down his rising panic.  
’Roger’s probably just gone for a piss and not told anyone,’ he thought.  
As he walked past two men at the bar, he heard a name that made him automatically tune in to their conversation.  
“I bet they’ve only got him in the band because he attracts all the lady fans. What a whore.”  
”Yeah he couldn’t drum for shit. I’m convinced the only reason why they have him is because he’s a pretty face.”  
Brian felt the heat rise in his face as his anger started to bubble. The men were right were Roger had been standing. He stopped and turned around to face the men.  
“What did you say?” he seethed.  
“None of your business mate,” one of the men smirked.  
Brian grabbed the man by the collar, pushing him against the bar and towering over him. “What the fuck did you just say?”  
The man fumbled for an answer, obviously not expecting Brian to be so angry. Brian let go of the man, shoving him back slightly. The other man had started to move back, not wanting the confrontation.  
“If I hear you talk like that about Roger again I’ll make sure to smash your bloody face in.”  
And with that, he abruptly turned back into his search for Roger, heading for the bathroom.  
He pushed open the bathroom door and looked around. There was no one in there other than one cubicle was closed. Brian cursed before turning to walk back out again. Only, he stopped when he heard a sob. He turned back, curiosity getting the better of him, before slowly moving towards the closed stall door. He heard another sob, only this time he recognised it. He had only heard Roger cry one time before, but he knew that this was him.  
“Roger?”  
There was a hitch of breathe and some shuffling, but the door didn’t open.  
“Roger it’s Brian. Can you open the door?”  
There was more shuffling before a soft click. Brian pushed the door open, only to be met with a red-eyed Roger, face flush with tear stains down his face. Brian went into the cubicle, closing the door behind him, before engulfing the blonde in a hug.  
“If it means anything, I’m pretty sure I made him wet himself.”  
Brian felt Roger chuckle against his chest.  
”Thank you Bri,” Roger mumbled, sniffling away his tears.  
Brian just squeezed him tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)
> 
> I'm starting a series for hurt Roger prompts. They don't necessarily have to be hurt, they can be angst, comfort etc.  
> I'm taking requests but I also have my own ideas. Also, if you want a ship, let me know, otherwise it will just be friendships.  
> I've made it a series, as some prompts, and some ideas of my own, may need to be a few chapters long.  
> Also, I am on tumblr @spread-your-wings002 so drop by my askbox and let me know what you think!! If you have any HC's about any of my stories as well, I'd love to hear about them! I’d also be very happy to discuss or answer any questions about this story :)
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter:)


End file.
